thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Halliwell (P3HO)
Paul is the youngest son of Bane Jessup and Prue Halliwell. He is the fourth oldest Charmed Child, and the younger twin brother of Patric Halliwell. Personality Paul is the much more level-headed of the twins. He is able to keep his calm in highly stressful situations, unlike his brother, who tends to get angry when challenged. He finds it easier to think calmly and rashionally. Paul is more reserved than his outlandish brother. He is much more quiet and soft-spoken, but he will defend his loved ones with a powerful loyalty, just like any Warren would. Paul is also more compassionate than his twin, often consoling friends and family members. He is also very social and friendly, as well as being very considerate. Paul often criticizes his brother for his temper, often being forced to act as his keeper whenever Patric tries to do something rash and ill-advised. One of the only times Paul loses his cool is at his brother's impetuous attitude and impulsive actions. He has been known to get into arguments with him over it, but has admitted to secretly envying his brother's passion. Despite all of this, at times, Paul can be even more vicious than Patric. If he thinks his family is in danger, he will not think twice about threatening an innocent. In fact, he has been known to use his powers to threaten a mortal man when his brother's life was in danger. He is extremely protective of his family and loved ones. What's more is that he will rarely apologize for such actions, as he sees an evil done to protect a loved one, as a necessary evil. He has been shown to do severely questionable actions for the sake of his family, and show little to no remorse for his actions. Though he has never once killed an innocent, he has made it quite clear that he would willingly do so, without hesitation or remorse, if someone he loved was in danger. Powers Basic Powers: Standard powers that all witches possess. *Spell Casting: The ability to write and cast spells that influence change in the universe. *Potion Making: The ability to brew magical elixirs that can have a variety of mystical effects. *Scrying: The ability to locate lost objects or people by holding a scrying crystal over a map. *Divination: The ability to obtain information and knowledge about the universe through methods such as tea leaves, tarot cards, etc. *Blessing: The ability to bless objects such as potions or crystals and charge them with magic. Active Powers: '''Powers that Paul possesses himself. * Molecular Immobilization: Paul's primary Wiccan power is the power to halt molecular movement, a power he inherited from his Aunt Piper. Paul is fairly proficient with his power, having known what it would be since childhood. His power is not as deadly as his brothers, but as they are twins, when Patric's were bound, it bound Paul's as well. He learned from his aunt how to unfreeze only certain people, and is so proficient, that he can freeze entire streets, and unfreeze people, one molecule at a time, and he is even able to freeze other witches. * Cryokinesis: As an advancement of his power, Paul developed the power to generate ice and snow. This power was possibly inherited from his cousin-four-times-removed, Phoebe Bowen, only he does not have to blow on his hand to activate his power. This power has become so potent that he can generate blasts of cold so powerful that they can reduce a demon to powder. Relationships with his Family * '''Patric Halliwell: Patric is Paul's twin brother and best friend. The two have near polar opposite personalities, and they argue frequently, though neither likes to admit that they are each other's closest relationship. They live together in their apartment, and almost always hang out together. Despite their arguing, they fight exceedingly well together whenever they fight demons, and they would do anything for each other. *''' Chris Halliwell:' Chris and Paul are cousins, and good friends. They share the same cautious mindset, which often puts them on the same side of arguments when demon-related decisions have to be made. Also, they often hang out with each other at Halliwell's. They also liked to play together a lot when they were growing up. * '''Parker Halliwell:' Parker is Paul's younger cousin. They are very close friends, mostly because Paul is dating Parker's roommate. While Parker can be somewhat irritated by their relationship, she keeps her complaints to herself, since she considers Paul one of her closest family members. They often tend to poke fun at each other, making cracks and jokes at the others expense. Category:Prue's Children Category:Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Power of Three Halliwells Only Characters (P3HO) Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Halliwell Family Characters Category:Male Characters